G.I. Combat Vol 1 188
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * Scottish Infantry Sergeant Major * Private Mac MacTavish * Piper Walter * Piper Jaimie * Scottish Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * German Flak guns Vehicles: * * American M4 Sherman tank * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German railway gun train | StoryTitle2 = The Redball Express | Synopsis2 = A company of American infantrymen are marching back from battle when they spot of company of African-American troops assigned to a supply caravan known as the Redball Express. The infantrymen shout racial slurs at the troops, and when the lieutenant in charge of the African-American company asks the white Sergeant for a light, the sergeant tells him that he lost his lighter in battle, implying that the colored troops are only good for fetching and carrying and not for real fighting. Six hours later, the Redballers are ordered to deliver a resupply of ammo to Hill 66 before the men there are overrun by the Germans. As the Redball Express moves out into the action, they are attacked from above by German fighter planes. One of their trucks driven by Private Joe is hit, and as the Redball Express breaks out the ammo to fight back another truck is destroyed. They are able to destroy the planes attacking them, and then head out turning the caravan into the woods for safe cover. Further down the road, while passing through a small valley they are bombarded by grenades from above. Two more of their trucks are destroyed, but the Redball Express presses on as fast as they can. The convoy bounces through the woods until they reach the river. The bridge has been blown out, so the company quickly assemble pontoon for the trucks to cross the river. As they move through the water, they are hit with crossfire from the Germans on the far shore and are forced to turn their pontoons down the river to avoid getting killed. But more danger lies ahead of them, and the pontoons are swept over a large waterfall. They fortunately land safe and sound below, with Hill 66 in sight ahead of them. Atop Hill 66, the battered and bleeding men of Dog company are nearly out of ammunition and without hope of escape. But as the German move out to make the kill, they are attacked from the side by the men of the Redball Express, arriving just in time to reinforce and resupply the weary men of Dog Company. With the enemy in retreat and the hill captured, the African-American lieutenant takes out a cigarette and is offered a light from the white sergeant who had refused him before. | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = Fred Carrillo | Inker2_1 = Fred Carrillo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * American Infantry lieutenant * American Infantry sergeant Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers * German pilot Other Characters: * Private Joe * Private Andy * Private Bill * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * Zippo lighter Vehicles: * American GMC CCKW cargo truck * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter plane | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}